


Forever in Lazytown

by ChaseImagination



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, eventual sportarobbie, frankenstein-esc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseImagination/pseuds/ChaseImagination
Summary: What happens when Robbie's plan goes horribly wrong? Can he fix this mistake?





	1. The Plan Goes Wrong

"We have to help him!" Stephanie cried as she saw Sportacus dangling off his airship. "Ziggy go find the rope!" 

"I got it!" He held it up.

"Throw it to him!"

"Me? Okay." He spun it around, before throwing it as hard as could. Sportacus reached out to grab it...

But even as he grabbed it, his other hand slipped off the ship, and then he was falling, far too fast.

"Sportacus!" Pixel shouted. They were too late to think of a plan, as he crashed to the ground. 

"Oh god- Sportacus please be okay, please." Stephanie begged. They ran over to where he landed, Trixie reaching him first.

"Guys, the ship is still gonna crash!" Pixel pointed to the ship, which still had the cup guy attached by a parachute.

"Sportacus, please, wake up. We need you!" Trixie begged. The crystal on his chest was going off like crazy, but it did nothing to wake the hero.

"Trixie, Stingy, stay here with Sportacus. Don't move him. We have to figure out a way to stop the ship!" Stephanie and Pixel ran to the supply shed, looking for more rope, with Ziggy trailing behind.

"Here, eat some Sportscandy, quickly." Stephanie said, handing the other two an apple as they pulled out two lengths of rope.

"Okay. We need to throw this up, and make sure it anchors somewhere on the ship. We won't be able to stop it from falling, but we will be able to pull it out of the way of town hall." Stephanie directed.

They set to work while Trixie tried her best to stay calm, inspecting Sportacus. 

"I don't know what I'm doing!!! Stingy, what do I do?" She cried.

"How would I know? I'll get the Mayor! Stay here!" Stingy ran off despite Trixie's protests.

"Oh Sportacus. Everything is gonna be fine, right? You're not..." She sobbed, unable to look anymore.

There was a crash, and Trixie jumped up to look. They had landed the airship just outside of town, but it looked destroyed by the impact. The door had been ripped off, but thankfully the cup guy's parachute had torn before it hit the ground. He was safe.

"Trixie?" Stephanie looked at her,and she shook her head.

"Oh, oh no no no no." Stephanie ran up to Sportacus, pressing on his chest, sobbing.

"I found the Mayor." Stingy yelled, Meanswell running behind him.

"It's too late, Stingy." Pixel whispered.

"I didn't mean to!" Everyone looked up as Robbie came running over. "This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to be on the ground, saving the kids! I never wanted him dead! He can't be dead! He's Sportacus, he's an elf, for gods sake!" Robbie was crying as they all looked at him in shock.

"You-you did this to him?" Stephanie's voice was quiet.

"I'm sorry. I-I just-." He was cut off by a fist across his face. It didn't hurt, but it was a shock to the villain.

Before anything could be said, she was running, into the woods. The kids and the Mayor ran off after her, leaving Robbie alone with Sportacus.

"I'm sorry,Sportacus. I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. Why isn't there a machine to bring you back to life! Wait-" Robbie stood, looking in the direction of his lair.

"Maybe I can fix this."


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie carried- well more dragged- Sportacus’s body over to the chute to his lair.   
“For someone who only eats sportscandy you sure do weigh a lot.” He huffed as he tried to push him into the chute. After quite a struggle, he finally slid down, and Robbie went in after him.

“Okay, Sportaclunk, lets see what I have laying around. There has to be something in here that can fix what I’ve done.” Robbie hurriedly dug through box after box, gathering spare parts and tools before dumping them all at his workstation.

“I just need to calm down and think. What could I make? Time machine? Cell regen gun? God I wish I knew what I was doing!” Robbie slammed his hand down in frustration, causing parts to go flying. He leaned onto his elbows, rubbing his face in his hands.

He looked back at Sportacus’s body, holding back a sob. “Oh Sporty, I don’t know if I can fix you.” He whispered. “I’m a murderer.” He sank to the floor.

Something fell from the table as he knocked his head against it. He absentmindedly grabbed it, running his fingers over the cool metal. 

“Wait! I have an idea. What if I just reanimate your cells! A shock of energy should do just that! Oh, maybe I can fix this after all!!” Robbie jumped up excitedly, running over to Sportacus. “All right big guy, I just gotta build an energy collector, and then you’ll be up, flippity flipping in no time!”  
_____________________________________________________  
Some time later, Sportacus was laid across a workbench, Robbie working above him.   
“Just a few more adjustments, Sporty.” He mumbled, before attaching a wire, nearly blinding himself with sparks. “Okay” He yelled, clapping his hands. “Now we just crank this up to 10, and wait. Should only take a few minutes to collect some energy.” Robbie said, spinning the gauge dial.  
Sure enough, not even five minutes later, the machine was humming with energy. Robbie sighed, hands shaking as he approached.  
“Gods I hope this works, Sporty.” He said. He flipped the switch, and hurried back to safety, behind his chair. He heard a large zap, and then-

“Sportacus! Oh my god it worked! Sportacus,can you hear me?” Robbie ran over to him, quickly turning off the machine.

“Robbie,why am I in your lair? Why are my clothes torn?” Sportacus asked groggily, surveying his ruined outfit.

“Listen, Sportacus, there was an accident. You fell from your ship, and you- well,you died Sportacus. But I brought you back!” Robbie said, holding onto his arm.

“You,brought me back from the dead? Robbie do you know how dangerous that is?” Sportacus said in shock.

“But it went fine! You’re alive again! The kids, they’re probably at town hall! You should go see them!” Robbie tried to pull Sportacus off the table, but he stayed put.

“What’s wrong Sporty? Don’t you want to see them?” Robbie tried yanking at his arm again, to no avail.

“Robbie, I can’t.” Sportacus whispered, fear in his eyes. Robbie’s heart dropped.

“Can’t what?” He asked slowly.

“I can’t move my legs.”


End file.
